1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the operation of the mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the operation of the mobile terminal, in which a touch-sensing area for a stereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) image can be corrected according to the dominant eye of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless internet services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions as hardware devices or software programs. For example, various user interface (UI) environments, in which users are allowed to easily search for and choose desired functions, have been developed. In addition, the demand for various designs for mobile terminals has steadily grown due to a growing tendency of considering mobile terminals as personal items that can represent personal individuality.
In the meantime, stereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) imaging, which is a technique of combining multiple images captured by a camera to create a stereoscopic 3D image, have recently become commonplace. When applied to mobile terminals, stereoscopic 3D imaging can allow the users to create stereoscopic 3D images using the cameras of the mobile terminals and to display various stereoscopic 3D images on the displays of the mobile terminals. Stereoscopic 3D images can be displayed on the displays of mobile terminals using various methods such as auto-stereoscopy, which is also called glasses-free 3D.
People tend to touch on different parts of a stereoscopic 3D image to select the stereoscopic 3D image according to whether they are left-eyed, right-eyed or both. Therefore, it is necessary to appropriately correct a touch-sensing area, i.e., an area within which the presence and location of a touch for selecting a stereoscopic 3D image can be sensed, according to the dominant eye of a user.